Roxanne and Amelia's birth
by LenoreFan
Summary: The birth of Gwen and Kevin's twin daughters. Gwevin, Benlie and HelenxManny
1. Chapter 1

Gwendolyn Tennyson-Levin opened her emerald green eyes and glanced at her husband, who was sleeping next to her. Gwen smiled, he looked so cute asleep that she didn't want to awake him. She woke up, took a bath and got dressed in her blue shirt with black sleeves, tight leather pants and black shoes and tied her long apricot colored hair in a neat ponytail. When she was done she heard an infant's giggles and things hitting the floor. Gwen smiled and shook her head.

-That boy

Eight years has passed since Ben, Gwen and Kevin defeated Vilgax and they and the plumber kids became celebrities. Gwen and Kevin had dated for five years and had been married for four, one year after their wedding Gwen became pregnant with a baby boy who they named Devlin Benjamin Levin, he had his father's dark hair and his grandmother's blue eyes although they were darker than hers. Gwen's parents still distrust Kevin but decided to give him a chance. Ben and Julie also had dated for five years and had been married for three, Julie became pregnant one year after their wedding and had a little boy named Kenneth Kirby Tennyson, who was just like his father but with his mother's skin tone and Helen and Manny had dated for four years and had been married for two, they didn't have kids yet but they wanted to. Gwen was very happy with her son but she secretly hoped she could have a daughter in the future.  
Gwen walked in a blue nursery were in a nevy blue crib was her one year old son throwing toys on the floor. Gwen sighed and began picking up the toys

-Good morning Devlin

Devlin giggled, Gwen picked him up and carried him to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Right after she put Devlin in his high chair Gwen felt a sharp pain in her stomach for two minutes and made breakfast for her and Devlin. After they ate and Gwen finished washing dishes she put Devlin in his playpen, sat in the living room and watched tv until she fell asleep in the hour later she woke up feeling nauseous, she ran to the bathroom and throw up. Gwen began to panic, she exited the bathroom and walked past Kevin to the door

Where are you going? -asked Kevin

I'm going to the doctor -replied Gwen

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::An hour later:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So what's up? -asked Kevin

I'm pregnant! -said Gwen happily

Kevin was shoked.

-Again?

-Yes

-How long?

-8 weeks

Well that's great-said Kevin hugging his wife-who do we tell first?

I was thinking in throwing a party and invite our family and friends -said Gwen letting go of the hug

That's a great idea, I think we should start cleaning up -said Kevin and they looked around the mess that was their house, there were clothes, shoes and baby stuff laying on the floor.

::::::::::::::::::::::That night::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was 8:00 p.m. and the guest were finally coming, the first were Gwen's parents Frank and Lily followed by Gwen's brother Ken, Kevin's mother, Ben, Julie, Kenny, Manny, Helen, Pierce, Alan, Max and Cooper. When they all finished eating it was time to tell the big news.

Well -said Gwen after she had served dessert for everyone- we have an announcement

Everybody looked at her

I'm pregnant -said Gwen

Congratulations! -said all

Is it a boy or a girl? -asked Ben

-I don't know yet

What do you hope for? -asked Julie

a girl but it's fine if it's another boy -said Gwen running a hand on Devlin's hair


	2. Surprise!

"Morning Gwen"

"Morning Kevin" said Gwen yawning

Gwen woke up and went to awake Devlin. Two months has passed, Gwen had an appointment with the doctor to find out the sex of the baby. She could be very happy if it was another boy but she secretly hoped for a girl.

Today we are going to know if you have a little brother or sister -said Gwen to Devlin as she sat him in his chair, Devlin smiled.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Doctor's office::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gwen sat in the waiting room after she had taken Devlin to Julie's house and Kevin went to work

"Mrs Levin, Doctor Finn will see you now" -said a young nurse

Gwen stood up and followed the nurse to the doctor Finn office.

How are we doing Mrs Levin -asked Dr Finn

-Fine except for the morning sickness

-Don't worry they will end after the first trimester, you're here to know the sex of the baby right?

-Yes

-Ok, first can you pull up your shirt?

She did and the doctor applied a really cold gel in her belly and began to flick a few buttons on the ultrasound machine.

The baby is right here -He said

Gwen smiled when she saw the baby

Dr Finn looked carefully at the ultrasound

-Congratulations! you're one lucky mom, you're having twins!

What? -said Gwen

Gwen was shoked. As there were no twins in her family, neither in Kevin's family.

-Yes, twins

So, what are they? -asked Gwen

Both girls -said the doctor

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::At home 4:15 p.m.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So, what is it? -asked Julie at the phone

I'M HAVING TWIN GIRLS! -yelled Gwen overjoyed

-Twin girls? that's great!. Are you nervous?

-A lot

-Don't worry, just don't stress and stay off your feet as much as possible

-Thanks

Gwen and Julie spoke for awhile until Gwen finally hung up. She was so exited that she called everybody she knew and tld them the news. As Kevin was still working Gwen had to go shopping with her and Kevin's mother (who offered to pay for everything) and pick up Devlin from Julie' bought lots pink dresses, pink baby hoodies, cribs, ribbons, toys, bears, bottles, car seats and a double stroller. All they needed was to arrange another nursery, this time pink.

Gwen walked past the room that was going to be her future girls bedroom, it was still without paint and full of bags. She couldn't wait to met her baby girls, she hoped they were smart and beautiful just like her, she had always found the concept of twins interesting and now she happy to have twins girls of her own.  
Gwen sat on the living room and turned the tv on

"It is confirmed that Gwendolyn Levin, cousin of the greatest hero of hero's Ben 10 and her husband Kevin Levin are expecting their second child in June 2019" A female reporter said

Gwen was a little bored so she called Julie and Helen, who also didn't have  
anything else to do and they all began talking about their kids and future kids. Gwen smiled as she saw Helen tickling Devlin's belly while he giggled like crazy.

So, have you and Manny thought about having a kid? -asked Gwen

Yes, we want, maybe in one more year -said Helen

Have you thought on names for the girls? -asked Julie

Not yet -said Gwen- Do you want to have another kid?

Not yet -said Julie


	3. Six months pregnant

Gwen woke up from another nap and went to check on her son, he was sleeping calmly in his crib. Gwen smiled and walked past her future daughters bedroom that was ready for the babies, the walls were painted light lavender and had one single crib in a corner (Kevin and Gwen were going to have them sleeping together until they were too big) away from the windows with pink blankets and pillows, white curtains, the baby clothes were in the oak closet, most of them bought by the grandmothers and some of them by Ken, Julie and Helen, stuffed animals, a self with baby books, a rocking chair, a changing table and the kitchen was full of pink and blue bottles.

There was a knock on the back door. Gwen opened it to find her parents.

"Hi Mom, Dad"

"Hello honey"

"Oh, could you like some coffee?"

"Yes please"

Frnak and Lily entered the living room and looked around

Where is Devlin honey? -asked Lily

"He's napping, don't awake him yet"

They sat in the table and Gwen served two coffee cups and a glass of apple juice for herself

So, has Samantha visited you lately? -asked Frank

Yes, she visited us last week -said Gwen

Since Gwen had Devlin, Frank and Lily has been competing with Kevin's mother for his affection. The worse part was that all three of them had been trying to control her pregnancy and telling her how to dress and raise Devlin and her daughters and they weren't even born yet.

Have you thought on names for the girls? -asked Lily

-Not yet, we will do it tonight

"You better hurry, twins are almost always born premature"

I will, don't worry -said Gwen

Gwen, you know that i expect my granddaughters to be ladies, not tomboys -claimed Lily

Mom, they will be what they want -said Gwen firmly

I agree with your mother Gwen, all girls should dress and behave like ladies -said Frank

Whatever, I'm going to see if Devlin is awake yet -said Gwen standing up and going upstairs to Devlin's room

Hello, Devlin -greeted Lily as her daughter and grandson stepped in the living room

Devlin smiled

Does he talk yet -asked Frank

He can only say "Mommy" and "Dada" -said Gwen

"You should teach him more words"

Devlin, you get cutter everytime I see you! -said Lily extending her arms, indicating she wanted to hold him. Devlin smiled as Lily gently too him from his mother's arms. Gwen sighed, she loved her parents but they could be really annoying at times.

:::::::::::::::::::::That night:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gwen and Kevin were picking out names for the girls

"Isabelle?"

"No"

"Elizabeth?"

"No"

Then what do you suggest? -said Gwen

What about Gwendolyn and Yendolyn, so their names that rhymes with their mother's -said Kevin

"They will not have matchy names"

"Fine, what about Rayna?"

"No"

"Roxanne?"

"I like it"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Ok, what will be her middle name?"

"What about Gwendolyn?"

"Fine, one will be Roxanne Gwendolyn"

"What about Heather for the other"

"No, besides you already choosed the name for one, I choose the name for the other"

"Fine, what do you suggest?"

"Amelia, it's strong yet femenine"

"I like it"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Ok, what about Grace as middle name?"

"I don't know, sounds too girly"

"I remember you that you already choosed the name for one"

"Okay, they will be Roxanne Gwendolyn and Amelia Grace"

"Perfect, we are done with names"

"After three hours"

"We're done at least"

Mommy! -cried Devlin

Gwen stood up and went to attend her son. She entered his room to see all of his crib's toys on the floor and he giggling from the playpen.

Sorry Dev, you will have to wait until your sisters are here -said Gwen ruffling her son's black hair


	4. Eight months pregnant

Gwen woke up feeling tired and hungry, she was having trouble sleeping with Roxanne and Amelia moving a lot and spended the night rollings on the bed trying to find a good spot, she was tired all the time and Kevin had to sleep in the couch because it was impossible for him to sleep with her moving all the time.

"Good morning Kevin" Said Gwen faintly

"Afternoon, Gwen" Said Kevin

Kevin placed Devlin in his playpen after he fed him and went to make breakfast for him and Gwen

"What do you want to eat for breakfast, or should I say lunch"

-Lunch?

-Yeah, it's 1:15 p.m.

Gwen frowned

"Alright"

"So, what do you want?" Asked Kevin

"I think I will eat a sandwich with chicken, cheese, mayonnaice, pickles, lettuce, tomatoes and chocolate milk for drink" 

Kevin rolled his eyes. Gwen's cravings kept getting worse day by day, most of the things she craved for were burgers, ice cream, noodles, peanut butter, lettuce, cheese, mayonnaise, chicken and strawberrys. It was worse than when she had Devlin.

"Is that all?" Asked Kevin

"Yes" Said Gwen

Kevin made her her sandwich and while she ate he took the chance and went to sleep for at least half an hour. After Gwen was done with her snack she went to Devlin's room to spent some time with him now that she can as when the twins arrive she may not have time for her oldest son.

"Hello, Devy" Said Gwen

Devlin smiled

"Mommy!"

He extended his arms, motioning for his mother to hold him, Gwen sat in a chair next to the playpen

Sorry Dev, you have to wait until your sisters are here -she said placing a hand in his raven hair. Devlin put a hand on her large belly.

"That's right, your sisters are here, their names are Roxanne and Amelia"

Devlin patted her belly

"He! Said him

Gwen smiled, her son was smart and she knew it. They played for awhile until Gwen was too tired to move and fell asleep until Kevin woke her up

"Gwen, you're mother at the phone" Said him

::::::::::::::::::::::That night:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kevin, Kevin! Said Gwen shaking Kevin awake "could you get me a cheese burger and ice cream?"

Kevin glanced at the clock

"It's midnight" Said he

"Yeah, you know how Roxanne and Amelia are when they are hungry"

"Ok, whatever my little Gwens wants"

"Thank you"

Kevin got dressed and drove for twenty minutes to get her her food, he was getting fed up with her cravings but was glad her pregnancy ended in one more month

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::The next day::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gwen, Kevin and Devlin all sat in the couch watching tv, Gwen and Kevin were on the news again

"It has been confirmed that Gwendolyn Tennyson is not expecting one but two baby girls in June this year" The same female repoter said while on the screen appeared pictures of Kevin, Devlin and Gwen with her big pregnant belly that some paparazzi had taken

"I wonder how did they found out" Said Kevin

Gwen was about to comment when suddently she felt a large jolt in her abdomen, causing her to gasp.

"What's wrong?" Asked Kevin

"The babies, they're kicking" Said Gwen happily- Here, felt

Gwen placed Kevin's hand on her belly. He kissed her belly and she hugged him

'I'm tired of the craving and mood swings, but it's worthwhile' Kevin thought


	5. June 30: The delivery

Gwen was sitting in the couch watching tv while Kevin and Devlin were napping. She heard someone knocking the door

"Gwen, Kevin?" Said Helen knocking the door

"They must be asleep" Said Julie, who had little Kenny in her arms

The door opened and Gwen let them in. They sat at the table and Gwen seved them coffee

"Hi girls, how are you?" Asked Gwen

"Fine" Said Julie

"Not good" Said Helen

"Another fight with Manny?" Asked Gwen

"Yes, everytime we go out to capture aliens he completely ignores everything I tell him, I say "don't do it" and he does it, I say "do this way" and he doesn't, I guess he will never change"

"I see" Said Gwen 

"Where's Kevin?"

"Sleeping"

"Now? It's 3:15 p.m." Said Julie

"Yeah, he has trouble sleeping in the couch and can't sleep with me because I spend the night rolling on the bed" Said Gwen "and how's Ben?"

"Fine, except he's always busy fighting aliens for his family" Said Julie bitterly

"Soo, will you invite anybody for the birth?" Asked Helen.

When Gwen and Kevin had Devlin they wanted it to be just the two of them but Gwen has said that there could be guests this time

"My parents, Ken, Kevin's mother and you, Manny and Ben if you want" Said Gwen

"I would love too" Said Julie

"Me too" Said Helen

"Alright-"

Gwen stopped in the sentence when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and screamed in pain

"Gwen, what wrong?" Asked Helen

"The babies, they coming!" Yelled Gwen

"Oh god, Helen go get Kevin" Said Julie taking Gwen's hand

Helen ran to Kevin and Gwen's room

"Kevin, Kevin!" Said Helen shaking Kevin awake

"Ugh..what?" He sked with his eyes still closed

"Gwen's in labour! you have to get her to the hospital!" Said Helen

"What?"

"Gwen's having the babies!"

"What babies?" asked Kevin half asleep

"YOUR BABIES, ROXANNE AND AMELIA!"

"WHAT?" Cried Kevin now fully awake

:::::::::::::::::Five minutes later:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kevin's car raced down the street with him ocasionally cursing, Gwen by his side and Devlin in the backseat. Gwen was busy being panicked, hyperventilating and trying to calm herself down. Helen and Julie raced home to tell the guests that the babies were coming

"Watch it, you idiot! My wife's having twins!" Yelled Kevin to the car in front of him then turned to Gwen "Breath Gwen"

"I KNOW I HAVE TO BREATH KEVIN YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Snapped Gwen angrily

:::::::::::::::::::::::At the hospital::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ben, Kenny, Devlin, Manny, Ken, and Frank were all sitting in the waiting room while Kevin, Helen, Julie and Lily were with Gwen in the delivery room.

"AAAAHHHH!" Cried Gwen

"Your doing good Mrs Levin keep going" encouraged her

"How much is this going to last?" Gwen asked Kevin while she squeesed his hand until his fingers snapped

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will be over soon" Lied Kevin

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Eight hours later::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Gwen almost punched Kevin three times since hour five and almost broke Kevin's and Lily's hands

"I can see a head" Said Dr Finn "Keep going Mrs Levin they're almost there"

"AAAAHHHH!" Gwen screamed one last time and the doctor pulled one of the babies free

"Good work Mrs Levin, the first baby is here" Said the doctor handing the baby girl to one of the nurses, who cleaned her wrapped her with a blanket. Surprisingly to Gwen, her daughter didn't cry. The second baby was born four minutes and thirteen seconds after her, she didn't cry either, just gave little sighs after she came out. Once they both were clean the nurse handed them to their mother.

"Here they are, Mrs Levin" Said the nurse handing Gwen her new daughters

Gwen held them close to her chest while Kevin sat by her side with Devlin in his arms, they all were staring at the girls. They both had Gwen's hair and their eyes were a beautiful shade of hazel. As Gwen was craddling the girls the oldest one, Roxanne looked at her mother straight in the eye and began to move helself back and forth, as if she was struggling to get free of her mother's loving arms until Gwen and Kevin decided to put her back in the plastic hospital crib. The youngest one, Amelia opened her eyes and looked around, when she saw that her sister was no longer with her she began to cry softly until she was put in the second crib next to her sister's.

"Aww, she missed her sister" Said Gwen

"Do you mind if I call the others?" Asked Kevin

"Go ahead, I'm surprised that they're still here" Said Gwen taking one more look at her girls

In less than two minutes Roxanne and Amelia were surrounded by their grandparents, cousins, uncle, Helen and Manny

"They're cute" Said Helen

"Thank you" Said Gwen

"They're just like you Gwen" Said Frank while taking pictures of the babies

"Thank you"

Kevin put an arm around Gwen and she rested her head against his chest. There was a knock at the door

"Mrs Levin" Two nurses entered the room "We have to take the babies to the nursery"

"Ok" Said both Gwen and Kevin

The nurses took the babies to the nursery and everyone decided it was time go to home and leave Gwen to rest.

**A/N: **Nothing much to say, the last chapter will be up as soon as I get more ideas. In case you're wondering the hazel eyes are a mixture of Kevin's black ones and Gwen's green ones


	6. Three days later

Kevin pushed open the penthouse door, looking tired "Here we are...finally!" He muttered. Gwen entered the room and Kevin closed the door behind them

"We're home sweeties!" said Gwen gleefully holding up the two pink baby seats "Do you like it?"

Amelia, who was dressed with a pink pajama and a pink cap on her head examinated everything, her hazel eyes missing nothing, while Roxanne, who also wore pink pajamas and a white cap similar to Amelia's just opened her eyes once and closed them again

"Amelia looks speechless" Said Gwen "Roxanne doesn't seem very interesed though"

"Maybe she's just tired" Said Kevin as he placed the suitcase a few feet away from him

"You should put it in the bedroom or you'll trip" Said Gwen

"I know Gwen I'm not stupid" Said Kevin rolling his eyes

"Welcome" Greeted Julie and Samantha, the latter carrying Devlin in her arms. Gwen asked Julie to watch Devlin until she and Kevin got home and Samantha offered to stay a couple days to help with the kids until they got everything under control

"Hi" Greeted Gwen and Kevin. Samantha reached for the seats, Gwen handled them to her and sat in the couch. Kevin tried to sit down too but he forgot that the suitcase was there and down he went. Devlin covered his mouth with his hand while laughing

"I told you" Smirked Gwen while Samantha and Julie laughed

"I know" growled her husband as he stood up and carried the cuitcase upstairs

"So, How are you?" Asked both Julie once they all stopped laughing

"Great!, no more hospital food!" Said Gwen happily. The two woman beside her laughed again. Devlin walked towards the twins, eyeing them curiously. Gwen placed her hand on the baby with the white cap

"This is Roxanne" She said as she removed the hand from Roxanne's head and placed it over her twin sister's "And this is Amelia"

Amelia eyed the boy curiously, Roxanne eyed the boy too, looking only slightly interested

"Are you hungry?" Asked Samantha "i can make something"

"Thank you" Said Gwen as Kevin returned. She picked both baby seats up while he stroke Devlin's hair "You think they will remember what happened?" He asked

"I think Devlin will, as for the twins It's safe to assume no"

Both walked upstairs and placed their daughters in their crib

"Breakfast is ready" Called Samantha

Gwen practicaly ran downstairs while Kevin followed calmly behind, he was hungry too but too tired to run. Samantha handled them two plates of scrambled eggs and toast

"Did Devlin gave you any trouble?" Asked Gwen

"Oh no!, he's behaved wonderfully" Said Samantha "Seems like he takes more after you"

The three woman laughed, Kevin, smirking gave a snort and looked away, resting his head in his hand, his eyes half closed

"You should go to bed" Gwen commented. Kevin did what his wife said without any protests, they all could heard him collapsing on the bed. Gwen spend awhile talking wth Julie, she had a baby monitor beside her but ultimately decided to bring the girls down while her mother in law spend time with her grandson. Gwen ocasionally stood up to feed the girls or calm them when they cried

"I think I should be going" Said Julie

"Ok, thanks for coming" Said Gwen

"No problem, I'm praying the house is still in four walls"

Gwen hugged Julie and she departed. After dinner Gwen (with Samantha's help) fed, changed and lulled the twins to sleep while Kevin bathed and helped Devlin into his pajama. Gwen decided to tie a white lace in Roxanne's wrist and a pink one on Amelia's so everyone could tell them apart as they were physicaly identical, but Gwen didn't need the laces to tell them apart, she noticed that Amelia was calm and retracted and cried when she couldn't see her sister while Roxanne was moody and didn't seem to like when someone held her. After Gwen and Kevin got all their children to sleep they changed into their pajamas and lay their heads in the pillows, preparing for a (hopefully) long sleep...until one of the girls began crying

"Mmhh...I go" Muttered Kevin as he reluctantly got up from bed

Gwen closed her eyes again, she knew that taking care of all the kids was going to be very hard work but with her three babies and Kevin by her side she couldn't imagine her life any more perfect.

**A/N: Here's Chapter 6, this is the last in this story so don't ask me to continue it cuz you know that I won't. Special thanks to the very few people who left reviews :) **


End file.
